Shaymin and Riolu
by NoNamePaper
Summary: A shaymin and riolu find out that their friendship goes farther than they thought. This is my first published story. Shaymin x Riolu.


I'm finally publishing my first story. This is a one-shot about a shaymin and a riolu. I am using the idea that there is more than one shaymin, like in the 11th movie.  
disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

"Shaymin, you here?"

Riolu was looking down into a burrow dug at the base of a tree. As it happened, this shelter was also his.

For as long as Riolu could remember, he an Shaymin had been helping each other survive. Shaymin had, young at the time, showed up in this forest too late. At one point, the gracidea garden had been located in a near by meadow, but the group left without her and the flowers wilted before she got here. Riolu had hatched in a small human town, but got spooked and ran when he was only several weeks old. About six months after they met, Riolu figured out that Shaymin was only four days older than him.

The first kind of shelter they learned how to make was burrows. When Riolu and Shaymin first found this rather old and large tree, they knew that they could dig permanent homes under it. Eventually, they dug into each others' tunnels and made one large burrow out of them.

Riolu continued to listen, but he got no answer. The next place to look for Shaymin would be in her garden.

Shaymin's garden was all flowers. After three years of transplanting at least one of every kind of pretty flower she found to this garden, you were hard pressed to find a larger variety of plants in one area. She had placed polished river stones all around the edge. Shaymin built it in the perfect spot where it got sun most of the day, but was protected from the occasional afternoon wind storm.

As Riolu approached the garden, he called out again, "Shaymin, you hear?"

He actually knew before she answered, because he felt the surprise radiate from her. He also sensed some confusion coming off of her, as if she was troubled by something. Riolu decided to be ignorant of this though, like he was with most personal feelings.

"Oh, yes, hi Riolu!" she called back. He found her sitting under a white flower that, when looked at from the front, was a perfect disk, but from the side, it made a crescent. She had so fittingly named it the moon flower.

As Riolu looked at her, he started having misgivings about what he had originally intended to do once he found her. _Maybe it's better to wait till tomorrow_ he thought. "I just wanted to make sure you ok," he lied. He knew she would be fine.

"Yes, I'm all right... Where did you go today?" Shaymin asked.

"I was training my up-hill endurance. I made it to the peak of mount bronze and back."

Mount bronze was the closest of a trio of mountains that loomed above the forest.

"Coming back isn't really up-hill, is it?" she questioned playfully.

"I guess not, but I found a nice stream about half way up; you would like it."

"Have you checked our berry storage lately? It may be getting low."

"No I haven't, I'll go look. If it is low I'll go get some more."

Hearing this, Shaymin jumped up. "You don't need to do that, you've been running all day. I'll go do it."

Riolu rolled his eyes, but he new that arguing over this would not help. "Fine, but whether or not you like it, I'm helping."

As it turned out, the berry storage was very low, and finding and hauling in enough berries took the rest of the evening. As night set in, Shaymin and Riolu made their way to their rooms to go to sleep. The rooms in side the burrow were just chambers dug off the side of the tunnels. The ones they slept in had piles of leaves for beds.

As Shaymin tried to get to sleep, she continued to think about the strange feelings that were troubling her. The strangest part was they got worse when Riolu was around. After about two hours, she finally decided to go ask him about them.

When she got to his room, she quietly asked, "Riolu, are you awake?" She didn't get an answer, so she turned to leave, but then a soft, and very tired voice spoke up.

"...ugh...I am now...what is it Shaymin?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, but-"

"Hold on," Riolu said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "All right, what do you want to talk about?"

"I've been having these strange feelings lately, see, and it seems like it gets worse when I'm around you. What I'm thinking is... I think that..." Shaymin trailed off.

About five seconds later, Riolu felt sudden realization flow out of her, and, somehow, he knew what she was going to say a split second before she said it.

"I think... I think I love you," Shaymin managed to mumble.

Riolu popped up, closed the distance between them with a single step, picked her up (she's only eight inches tall), and gave her a kiss to the lips. It was not long or passionate, but it got the message across.

"I love you too, Shaymin." Riolu then pulled her into a tight embrace

Shaymin, surprised by Riolu's sudden movement, finally managed to find her voice. "Riolu, can I stay here tonight?"

"Of course Shaymin, why wouldn't I let you?"

Riolu then let go of her and lay back down on his bead. Shaymin crawled up next to him.

Riolu said, "Good night, Shaymin," and then kissed her on the cheek.

She returned the kiss before saying, "Good night, Riolu."

He wrapped his arms around her, and as they fell asleep, her body bloomed like a bouquet.

-OOO-

Riolu was the first wake up. He looked at Shaymin; her face was barely noticeable under a mass of flowers. He sat up, then bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Though she was still asleep, Shaymin smiled.

Riolu decided to go get breakfast for the two of them. Shaymin's favorite kind of berry was sitrus. He quickly got up and headed for the berry storage.

Wail Riolu was gone, Shaymin opened her eyes. At first, she was surprised to find her self in Riolu's bead, but then he walked in with an arm-full of berries and thoughts of the previous night flooded through her.

"Riolu!" she squealed, then lunged for him. She landed on his chest, causing him to drop the berries, and they fell backwards.

"Shaymin," Riolu said, half happily, half annoyed, then he started to laugh. Shaymin, embodied by his happiness, brought her lips to his and began to kiss him deeply. As this happened, Riolu put his arms around her.

When they parted for air, Riolu whispered "I love you, Shaymin."

She replied, "I love you too, Riolu."

"You know that stream I told you about yesterday?" he continued.

"Yes?"

"You really should see it." Riolu could see perfectly in his mind the little stream with a field of moon flowers on the far side. _She'll love it_ he thought.

* * *

And there you have it. Sorry if its short; I don't write much, but now that school's out, I'll have more time to. Please review, but read the reviews section in my profile first. And if you see any glaring mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
